Alex&Josh: a Series of Oneshots! Chapter 2 is Up!
by KittehBoy
Summary: A Series of Oneshots containing Alex and josh! Lemons, possible torture, rape, and more, You've been warned!
1. Lollipop

*Lemon Warning*

~(Lollipop)~

It was particularly hot out this morning and Alex wiped his forehead with some irritation. It was always so hot in his and Josh's room. This is only because their father was adamant that the air conditioner worked just fine as it did. Alex begged to differ. This whole house was broken: he was seventeen and still shared a room with his nine year old sibling. Not that he minded of course, Josh was quiet and pleasant most of the time but still, he craved the privacy of his own room.

He grudgingly removed his bed sheets from his clingy chest and tossed them to the end of his bed. He sighed to himself. "Damn.. now I need a shower.." he grumbled before he tried as quietly as possible to lower himself to the ground, he felt sticky.

If he had jumped his dad would come up stairs and yell at him, possibly punishing him but that wasn't likely. His dad was strict but he wasn't a total jerk.

Alex bent over a little to check if Josh was still sleeping, nope. His bed was perfectly made and he was nowhere to be found.

He assumed Josh was outside playing with the new swing set he had just received, of course his parents never gotten him anything that grand. He closed his bureau and proceeded into the shower quickly as to not be seen by anyone.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ X

After the shower he headed downstairs and into the kitchen where to his unsurprised everyone had already began eating without him, he acted normal and just took his seat next to Josh who was eating as fast as possible so he could go back outside and play probably.

Lillian was the first to break the silence that morning. "Josh, slow down before you choke!" she chuckled as she continued the washing of the pans. Alex glanced over at Josh who was trying to fit an entire fried egg into his tiny little mouth.

"Mom! Can I go play now?" Josh asked, as he with great effort managed to fit the egg inside his mouth. Chew it and swallow all of it within a matter of a minute.

"Don't leave the yard until your brother finishes and he can go with you." she spoke calmly.

Alex simply didn't speak, his father would make him go with Josh anyway so there was no point in arguing. "Hurry up Alex!" Josh said with excitement as he brought his plate to Lillian. "Yeah, Yeah.." Alex spoke as he too finished and brought up his plate before he followed Josh out into the scorching sun rays.

Josh wasted no time as he jumped into a sand bank and began pouring a pale full of water into a man made trench not more than an inch deep, Alex shrugged and laid back in the grass and closed his eyes.

When Alex opened his eyes it was because Lillian was talking to him out the window. "Alex? Me and your father are going out for lunch, Could you watch Josh tonight. We might not get back till late.." She asked with a dash of speed in her voice.

"Whatever.." Alex said with some annoyance, this happened everyday almost what was the deal with it.. "Bye mom I love you!" Josh said without looking up from his trench. The sound of the car driving away soon rumbled and faded in the distance.

Alex got up and went inside to the kitchen and grabbed a lollipop from the counter and made his way back up stairs to his room where the window was immediately opened. He smiled with satisfaction as a cool wind flew inside as the birds chirped.

He wondered what Elle was doing now, she was usually over everyday. She was his best friend. There weren't many teens his age in Shepherd's Glenn so it made sense.. Plus she was pretty cool and nice.

Alex tugged his shirt off along with his pants and threw it onto the floor leaving himself in his boxers. and looked up at the ceiling, occasionally tilting his head to check is Josh was still in the backyard. After about five minutes he popped the lollipop into his mouth and looked back out the window to discover that Josh was gone. Alex's heart pounded as he sat up straight and prepared to jump off the bed and go look for him. If -Anything- happened to Josh Alex would never hear the end of it.

The door opened downstairs and he sighed in relief, He put his hands behind his head and laid back down on the bed as footsteps rained up the stairs and Josh walked into the room casually. "Alex, I'm bored.." Josh sighed as he stripped off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor. "Then find something to do" Alex said as he sucked on the lollipop.

Josh climbed up the bunk bed's ladder and his eyes widened at the pop. "H-hey! I wanted that!" Josh complained as he climbed onto the bunk bed.

"Too late." Alex snickered as he pulled it out and twirled it a little. Josh in anger jumped forward and landed on the other's chest and tried to snatch it away. Alex dropped it as Josh's shirtless chest made contact with his own. "You just wasted it!" Josh pouted as his eyes watched it fall behind the bed.

Alex smirked and wiped his mouth off as he sat up straight. "You're so cute." Alex smiled as he flicked his puffed up lip. Josh growled and tackled him which caused him to land on his back in surprise. Alex grinned and gripped his shoulders and shoved him back wards and into the bed and straddled him.

Josh blushed in surprise as Alex straddled his chest, efficiently pinning him down. "What? Not going to fight me now?" Alex sneered In question. Josh gulped looked to the wall, his blush becoming more noticeable by the second. A bizarre thought twirled itself inside his mind like wire. A devious grin flashed across the elder's face as he reached back and grasped the younger's limp length through his thin shorts.

"You wanted the lollipop right?" Alex smirked as he lowered his hips to the boys chin and reached inside the others shorts. "A-Alex.." the boy tried to say as he tried to figure out what he was feeling.

Alex blushed as Josh squirmed under him, he leaned down and kissed him gently, his lips were sweet and tasted of orange juice. Alex moaned as the excitement grew and he thrusted his tongue in and wrestled the younger one's.

As Josh began to kiss back Alex pulled away and dropped his Boxers and gripped his hardened length. Josh looked away in embarrassment as his own hardness throbbed in Alex's fingers. "It's okay Alex.." He whispered as he brought Josh's face up to his stiffness. Josh's small mouth wrapped around the head in curiosity and Alex began stroking him as a reward.

Alex's body quivered and his knees buckled as Josh swirled his tongue around his brother's slit, lapping up the leaking substance. Alex smirked as he gripped his head and pushed him further down on his length, at this Josh grabbed Alex's hips to step the notion.

Alex who was loosing himself in pleasure, moaned and swatted Josh's hands away and shoved his head all the way down and held it there for a brief moment, at this moment the younger brother's hardness twitched and dry orgasmed in the older brother's squeezing hands. The pure thought of it all caused Alex to cum hard down the others throat.

Finally after finishing Alex pulled out of his mouth and kissed him chastely and laid down with him as they both panted for air.

"I love you Alex.."

"I love you too .."


	2. Symbolic

WARNING: Contains gore, Violence, Rape and Death, *-*-* Discretion is advised.

The fog masked the roads and buildings, obscuring the horrors lurking within it. Silent hill was where josh had awoken, his eyes strained to pierce the gray blanket surrounding him on all sides.

Dazedly, Josh got to his feet and scanned the area. "Where is this place…How did I get here…" The boy asked himself, a rising fear roused in his stomach as no reply presented itself.

"Alex..?" Josh whimpered as he began to feel apprehensive and started into the mist, no longer able to stay still in the shroud. Eerie moans echoed in the mist in which Josh began to stride faster.

After only moments the boy reached a slanting in the road, he slowed in awe, he couldn't register what his eyes were seeing; the road ended in a cliff which seemed to drop into nothingness, Josh took a few steps backwards and dropped onto his bottom, stunned and as scared as ever.

In a few moments a water rasping noise gargled from the right, Josh's head snapped to the direction and he got onto his feet at once, watching in horror. The boy began backing away as the noise's source presented itself from the mist.

A humanoid creature staggered out of the alley, it's rubbery skin glistened with some sort of mucus and it's ribcage was ripped open and appeared charred with embers, it lunged and spewed black tar Josh barely evaded by a dive to the side, droplets of the substance landed on his shoes and burned a hole right through.

Josh quickly took off his shoes and ran down the street as fast as possible.

After a few minutes the Rasping grew louder and Josh arrived at a boarded up doorway, he glanced behind himself and almost screamed as another one of those 'things' were coming around from the alley a few feet next to him, Josh quickly squeezed himself through the boards and crawled to the wall while the 'things' piled up at the door.

With eyes beginning to tear up Josh opened the door and stepped into the dark hallway, waiting a few moments Josh began stepping forward over glass and wooden debris, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Walking into a large room and spotting a nearby desk josh crept over it, fear rising as he looked over the counter and looking over his shoulder out of paranoia. Josh grabbed a key which glistened from the dim lights shining overhead.

"Where is everybody…" Josh murmured as he walked over to a door near a blocked stairway, jiggling the handle which didn't turn, a Metallic slashing noise clattered far behind him which made his heart skip a beat.

Quickly backing himself up against the door he could barely make out the shape of a spider like giant creature skittering down the hall and towards him, Josh nearly screamed as he turned around and kicked the handle causing it to fall off and the door to open itself, Josh scampered inside and tripped over a ledge.

Barely hanging on josh's Adrenaline allowed himself to pull himself up and crawl into the strange closing elevator, Barely squeezing through the closing door one of the spider's sword legs shot into the elevator's door was attempting to pry it open, Josh quickly pressed the up button and the elevator began rising and sword was cut off onto the floor of the elevator.

The boy rubbed his watering eyes and dropped to the floor hugging his knees. "Where am I.." he choked out, just about to close his eyes a loud clash averted Josh's eyes to the side's of the elevator that now held one of those sword-spiders.

Josh immediately grabbed the broken sword leg on the floor and jabbed it through the spider which took the leg with it as it fell down the shaft, In only a few seconds the elevator stopped and opened, revealing a hallway with numbered Hotel rooms on either sides, Josh stepped out as the elevator closed behind him.

Josh inched forward, the creaking of the floorboards remained constant as he made his way. He wished he had the flashlight Alex had gave to him..

As much as he didn't want to move on, he crept into room 347 and peeked inside the closet, bathroom, and then into the bedroom to ensure that it was safe enough.

Josh climbed onto the bed which smelt eerily like mold despite how soft and clean it appeared, pulling off of it immediately Josh tip toed out of the room and climbed up and over a bunch of Debris, which turned out to be the worst idea possible.

Glancing from side to side Josh spied a stairwell to his left and began walking to him till a eerie moaning noise echoed through the halls and the floor and walls began peeling away in fleshy strips and scattering around the ceiling, Josh fell backwards and watched as some of the flesh formed bars in the stairway blocking the pathway efficiently,

A Scraping noise against the metal grated floor sounded from across the hall, Josh cried in horror as a Gargantuan man in a flesh kilt, Pyramid mask wielding a large sword was inching towards him, tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he backed up towards the wall unable to scream.

The creature was soon upon him and it sheathed his sword into the floor and reached down to Josh in one fluid motion efficiently pulling him into the air by his throat,

Josh rasped for air as the titan's crushing hands squeezed his throat until a fierce crack of pain shattered in his throat, warm liquid began filling his mouth. Josh knew his trachea was cracked.

With that the titan slammed him against the wall and brought his other hand to his shirt which he ripped off easily, Josh whimpered and out of fear or reflex kicked as high and hard as he could, his bare foot came in contact with the metal pyramid causing it to open and fall backwards and off like an iron maiden.

Josh tried to scream at what was unveiled, The titan was a purplish gray dead version of Alex,(1) His eyes were pure black and with a devilish expression on his face, a evil grin lied beneath them.

"Al..Al..ex…x.." Josh sputtered, the plea had no affect on the tyrant as he loosened his grip a tiny bit and began pulling Josh's shorts off and dropping them onto the floor.

Josh; fear stricken whimpered, unable to pry the monster's hand off his neck, In a poor attempt the boy dug his nails as hard as he could into the tough flesh which only resulted in the monster to stop ripping his boxer's and snap his right wrist, Josh cried out, his lungs seemed to be suctioned and unable to produce air or allow him to make noise, only tears signaled his pain.

Pyramid head soon ripped his kilt right off and threw it against the wall, Josh looked down to reveal a massive throbbing erection, Josh began whimpering and struggling as he knew what would be coming next.

As hard and as cruel as he could have been, Pyramid head thrusted himself fully inside the boy, efficiently splitting him open. Josh gasped into the air, tears running down his face and blood running down his thighs as the demon pounded away at him,

The demon's face drew new and he opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth which bit down savagely on Josh's neck causing blood to start gushing out, After lapping up some of the blood The demon brought his mouth onto the other sand a long tongue thrusted itself inside Josh's mouth and wormed itself down his throat to lap up the blood Leaking from his cracked trachea.

Josh tried to twist his head away but Pyramid grabbed his chin and forced him still until the demon dropped him and his Erection sprang out of him, Josh gasped as he landed on the cold metal and the demonic version of Alex began thrusted into his mouth, gagging him and bumping against his cracked Trachea, Josh thrusted his hands against the other's hips until the demon began cumming in his throat,

Josh grabbed at the demons butt as the liquids nearly choked him, As pyramid head finally began pulling out, he grabbed his sword's handle with both hands, Josh covered his face so he didn't have to see himself being struck dead.

Authors notes:

1: In my mind I thought Maybe because I'm a little pervy that Pyramid head, represented Alex's Sexual frustration towards Josh, Seeing as how PH represented James's Towards Mary in SH2.


End file.
